


You I Need

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clockpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Industrial, Mermaid Morgana, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	You I Need

"And the wind I know it's cold  
I've been waiting  
For the day I will surely die  
And it's here!"

\- Emilie Autumn (Shalott)

 

Morgause was walking through the ruins of what Birmingham used to be. She was laying her feet carefully among the smouldering ruins, monitoring the empty factory windows. She was slowly running out of supplies. The empty, vast desert around her sprung up from nothing when the world ended at the verge of collapse. People fled, hoping they might get salvation somewhere else. Morgause has never believed it might be better somewhere. She adapted.

She never left her den after sunset and carefully kept the fire. When the sun left her track over the sky and laid herself to sleep, the moon was taking dominion. And beneath the moonlight creatures crawled out of their dens. Those who used to be people, but when the global disaster - the aftermath of World War 3rd - swamped the world with radiation, they morphed into wretched, carnivore mutants hunting people down, the humanity had to be much more careful.

Morgause hasn't found anything but cold steel around her. Only ruins. No supplies. She was standing in the window, crossbow still in her hands, a scarf tying her hair to prevent them from blindfolding her occasionally. She looked up at the sky. She's got maybe twenty minutes before dawn chases her back to her shelter. As she cast down her eyes, she caught a glimpse of something beneath the ruins and rubbish. If she's not hallucinating...

Morgause ran from the block of flats down and outside on the street. She slipped behind the destroyed car and threw away the cardboxes. A beautiful girl's face appeared in front of her, veiled with anthracitic hair. Girl's eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. Morgause threw away some more boxes to reveal the girl's bare chest. Her pale skin was incredibly dry and started to crack and peel off. Morgause threw away the rest of the mess and immediatelly understood why is that so. The girl had no legs! Beneath the navel started the line of fish scales, covering the bottom half of her body, ending with a fishtail! The real mermaid, just like in the tales. She needed water, that was obvious. Morgause took the mermaid in her armful and hurried towards the water.

 

When Morgause reached the harbour, she was looking for a boat. She found one, anchoring abandoned at the seashore. She laid the mermaid in and opened the cover of the engine. Clockwork! She carefully wound up the clockwork and the engine began to purr. Morgause lead the boat into the centre of the gulf. As soon as she was sure they left the shallow, tarnished waters of the port, she turned around and carefully laid beauty's tail into the water. Immediatelly she could see the beauty's eyelids shiver as the life was pouring back into her veins.

She heard a splash and stopped the boat immediatelly. A darkness-covered hair emerged above the surface. "Thank you, lady...?" whispered the mermaid. "Morgause," breathed Morgause, enchanted with mermaid's beauty and her wonderful voice. "I am Morgana. Please," she started, rising her head from the water, "take my hand." Morgause caught Morgana's hand, enchanted. And then the massive waves flipped her boat over.

Morgause was confused, thrashing around and trying to swim to the surface. She felt her lungs hurt from the lack of air. She felt cold embracing her. Finally she started seeing sunrays. Morgause's head penetrated the surface like a bullet. She sput the cold water and looked around. The sun was shining, but the day was cold and Morgause saw the steam escaping through her lips and trembled with cold. She saw the sun slowly going down towards the shore. And then she felt the strong slimmy tentacle swirming around her ankle, pulling her down into the frozen black lake. For the last time she gasped for breath. And the silent waters slowly closed above her. The sunrays grew lost and the cold surrounding her slowly closed her eyes.

 

"What will I regret?  
If tomorrow I don't wake up,

What happens?  
My sunrise, or sunset?"

\- Emilie Autumn (What Will I Remember?)


End file.
